


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Maaya Interlude

by Wayne_Hendrix



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions and Side Stories [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Getting your first deck, Maaya is a precious cinnamon roll, Misaki runs a card shop, Yuji being the Main Character overall makes one appearance, Zarc does his best All Might Impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Hendrix/pseuds/Wayne_Hendrix
Summary: Do you ever have a sibling who tries their best to get on your nerves? Meet Maaya Ishino, Yuji's 13-Year-Old little sister, who dreams of being an entertainment duelist just like her idol: Zarc. However the biggest thing about Maaya at this time is she doesn't have a deck, she does well with classwork, but always fails the dueling part of the work, since she has no experience in dueling. On a regular day when she and Eiko Ishino (her mom) head to the store, she meets Zarc, and her life changes forever, and she decides to be an entertainment duelist.Side Note: This story takes place before the Prologue.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Maaya Interlude

**Maaya Ishino, a 13-year-old student from Den City, is just like every other girl in the land, except for a couple of things: she has mostly black hair, but she a long bang on her left side (Kinda like either Rio Kastle from Zexal or Ema Bessho from Vrains) which is blonde. For some of her classmates in middle school and her older brother, she's a bit of a headcase. But she can't help it, most of the time she's naive to certain things luckily schoolwork isn't one of them. While Maaya is in class, her teacher decides to tell their class they will be going on a field trip. A few hours pass at Maaya at home in her room. Her room is decorated with purple walls with posters of Trading Card Game Posters that she wanted to go to but couldn't go to because of many reasons.**

~A Few Hours Later~

_"Geez, I really hope I can get a deck soon,"_ Maaya says while laying in her bed fantasizing about what deck she could use. _"Everybody at school has a deck, and it just isn't fair!"_ She starts to yell after remembering the students in middle school, talk about their decks. They mentioned decks like Dark Magician, Ice Barrier, Junk, Thunder Dragon, and even the Vision HEROs. After hearing Maaya yell in her room, Yuji comes out and knocks on her door. _"*knock* *knock* Maaya are you alright in there?"_ Yuji asks his sister, while behind her door showing some compassion for Maaya. _"Come on in, big brother."_ after Maaya responds to Yuji he comes into her room.

_"Yuji how is it when you duel people at school?"_ Maaya asks her brother while sitting up on her bed to look at her older brother. _"Is it any fun?"_

_"It's really fun"_ Yuji replies to his sister. _"But it does get a bit tiresome when the same person tries to duel you over and over again"_ Yuji adds as he finds a seat near Maaya's computer table. _"Why do you say that big brother?"_ Maaya with a curious look on her face, asks Yuji.

When Yuji prepares to answer his sister's question he gets out of the chair and says: _"Well usually it is a rule before and after a duel, we shake each other's hands, and this guy, named Norihiro doesn't show any respect to anyone."_ Yuji says as he describes Norihiro to Maaya while trying to not get upset. _"But then this one day, during Duel Period: this bastard, after he had a duel with this shy girl with glasses on and brown hair, he told her that she should quit the game of Duel Monsters"_ Yuji adds as he makes reference to a "certain someone" he would meet (and eventually date) in the near future._ "However, Maaya; I didn't do a thing about it"_ Yuji with his head down finishes up talking about Norihiro _"Why didn't you help the girl, big brother?"_ Maaya again asks Yuji, with a look of concern towards the girl in Yuji's story.

_"Because Maaya,"_ Yuji slightly paused to think about something to say _"I was too afraid to do something to save her"_ Yuji admits to Maaya but he starts to make a promise: _"If I see that girl again I will make sure nothing else happens to her ever again!"_ With a fist up in the air, Yuji promises to make sure that that girl never gets bullied again.

_"Do you have an old deck that you're not using?"_ Maaya flat out asked Yuji if he had an old deck he could give to her_ "Sorry, I don't have an extra deck, Maaya"_ Yuji replies to Maaya as her expression goes from joyous to sad. _"What's wrong?"_ Yuji with a look of concern tries to comfort Maaya, but she slaps his hand away. _"You're no help, Big brother" "I really want to duel with my own deck, but I just can't do that"_ Maaya continues on as she has tears coming down her cheeks. _"Why is life so unfair?"_

After Maaya lets out her emotions, Yuji comes up with an idea to fix Maaya's problem.

** _~Five Minutes Later~_ **

_"Maaya, why not just ask Mom to take you to a card shop, so you can buy yourself a starter deck?"_ Yuji says this as a hypothetical light bulb pops up above his head. For once in Maaya's mind: this sounds like a good idea. _"Yeah, I could go do that"_ Maaya with a smile on her face accepts Yuji's proposal to go to a card shop with Eiko tomorrow. _"I'll ask her later on, and hopefully she could take me after I'm done with school tomorrow!"_

_"Thank you so much, big brother!"_ Maaya hugs Yuji as she thanks him for the idea. _"Well good luck with finding your new deck, and when you do: I can't wait to duel it, little sis"_ Yuji heads out of Maaya's room, as he notices that he had two text messages from Shinon, asking him about a shy girl with glasses.

~The Next Day~

**Maaya's day at school goes by quick as she goes through her regular tasks, afterward: Eiko takes Maaya a Card Shop named Card Capital. This card shop has multiple kinds of card games in there, including Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Magic Wizards, also some Cardfight! Vanguard a card game that's under the radar right now because of the popularity of Duel Monsters.**

_"Hello" "Welcome to Card Capital, how may I help you this afternoon?"_ The clerk with her name tag reading Misaki asks both Maaya and Eiko while looking disinterested in her job. _"Yes, Ms. Misaki I was going to ask where you keep your structure decks for Duel Monsters,"_ Maaya asks Misaki the question as Misaki is starting to realize that Maaya has never been to a card shop before.

_"Well, then newbie, the Duel Monsters structure decks should be over there on your left beside the Vanguard products"_ Misaki while still disinterested in her job, tells Maaya where the structure decks are. _"Thank you so much"_ Eiko respectfully says to Misaki while bowing her head. As Eiko does this: a slight blush appears on Misaki's face as she starts to get embarrassed. _"Please, you really don't have to do this"_ Misaki tries to reassure to Eiko that she didn't have to bow her head.

_"Are you the only one that works here?"_ Maaya asks Misaki while noticing that there are no other employees working with her. "Man I swear, this girl is so naive!" "Asking me these questions like I'm supposed to know everything." Misaki is saying this in her thoughts while trying to keep a smile on her face. _"I actually own this shop"_ Misaki admits to Eiko and Maaya._ "My old man retired a couple of months ago and he gave me the literal keys to the store, and left it in my hands"_ Misaki starts to explain to Maaya and Eiko about her running the store.

_"Usually people my age should be in college getting an education, but I'm stuck here running this store." "It's not like I hate running this store, I really like seeing the smiles on people's faces when they buy something from here."_ Misaki continues to talk about her life as she points at a little kid and their parents opening up a duel monsters starter deck.

_"That's amazing, Ms. Misaki"_ Eiko says to Misaki while Maaya is looking at the structure decks._ "Please don't be so formal ma'am, just call me Misaki"_ Eiko nods her head, as Misaki and Eiko walk towards Maaya while she continues to look for a deck to buy.

"Hmmm.." Maaya with a finger on her chin slowly looks at all of the various structure decks with awe. "They have a 'Performage' deck?" "Didn't Zarc use a deck like this before?" Maaya thought to herself while holding the Performage deck in her hands thinking about buying it until she is interrupted by a guy with white and green hair wearing a hood to conceal his identity.

_"Oh?"_ Maaya notices the hooded figure, tapping on her shoulder. With a nervous tone, Maaya asks the person:_ "A-are you some kind of pervert or something?"_ With a light blush on her face, Maaya accuses the hooded person of being a pervert, as he shakes his head in denial of Maaya's accusation. _"I'm no pervert, I'm just a guy trying to get better at duel monsters"_ the hooded person explains to Maaya. _"I see that's a Performage deck you have right there."_ He notices the Performage deck in Maaya's hands.

_"Yeah, I might buy them, since they're the closest to the Performapals, a deck my idol likes to use,"_ Maaya tells the hooded person why she might buy the Performage deck. _"Who might your idol be anyway?"_ He asks Maaya a simple question. _"Zarc"_ Literally ten seconds after the hooded person asked Maaya a question, she immediately answered as if she were on a game show with a prize worth ¥100,000,000.

_"Oh Zarc, I hear that he's a top up and coming duelist in the Pro Dueling Circuit."_ He joyfully tells Maaya. "Luckily for her, she doesn't know I'm actually Zarc" under his breath, Zarc unintentionally gave away his identity to Maaya who luckily heard him. _"So you're actually Zarc!"_ With this statement, the entire card shop grew excited and wondering where Zarc is.

In a hurry: Zarc whispers to Maaya: _"Repeat. After. Me" "It's only a Zarc cosplayer, who carries around a voice box!"_ Complying with Zarc's request: Maaya reassures everyone that Zarc wasn't there. _"Phew!" "Dodged a bullet there, it would have been a problem if people knew I was here"_ Zarc says to Maaya while talking in a low tone. _"Why's that, Zarc?"_ Maaya asks her idol, then he points to Misaki and then tells her that she's the only one who knows that Zarc secretly shops at Card Capital.

_"But anyway back to the task at hand, I got a card you could use to help supplement your new deck, here take these special cards"_ Zarc gives Maaya two 'Performage' Xyz monsters. _"I bought the deck beforehand, and they didn't have these cards in there, it was just bare bones unplayable,"_ Zarc tells Maaya, but after hearing this: Maaya gets a bit upset. _"After saying that, why the heck would you recommend me a deck like this?!"_, Maaya yells at Zarc with Zarc cowering in fear. _"I was only kidding"_ Zarc prevents Maaya from beating him up.

_"Oh those two cards are the aces for the Performage deck that hasn't been revealed to the general public as of yet" "You could consider it a good luck gift or something like that"_ Zarc with a thumbs up explains to Maaya, and then he starts to leave the store._ "Bye Maaya until we meet again, someday"_ Zarc waves at Maaya as he closes the store door. _"Maybe it will be my time to shine one day"_Maaya clutches her new deck in her hands with a smile on her face.

**Maaya finally decides to purchase the Performage deck, she and her mom wave goodbye to Misaki and leave Card Capital. Maaya tells her mom that she met Zarc, but her mom waves it off as Maaya's out of control imagination. But Yuji after Maaya tells her about it, he slightly believes her. Maaya spends the rest of her night building her deck with putting in the new cards she got from Zarc at Card Capital and some cards Misaki gave her as well.**

** _~The End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well now everyone knows the story of how Maaya ended up with her deck. I know this took a long time to write. I can say this: Misaki Tokura and Card Capital are actually in Den City If you later read chapter 1: Yuji, Shinon, and Akane go to a card shop, which wasn't named until it was revealed to be Card Capital. There is a reference to My Hero Academia, specifically where Maaya unintentionally revealed Zarc's location. Just like how Izuku did the same thing almost blowing All Mights cover on a beach after Izuku's entrance exam. But I promise you guys that the conclusion of Yugioh Dimensions will be completed most likely before my birthday (which is in September), I already have plans of a sequel to Dimensions taking place during the Vrains universe. Maybe I could even crossover Dimensions with Persona, but that's for a later concept. But until then, I will see you guys next time and don't forget: "It's Your Time To Shine!"


End file.
